1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to party novelty accessories, and more particularly, to a light system adapted for use with transparent glass or plastic, for example, a bottle, a cup, or a window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for lighted party novelties have been designed in the past. None of them, however, are known to include a switch, a power source and a light source that may be affixed to the bottom surface of a vessel, such as a bottle or cup, without affecting the usage or stability of that vessel and also producing a novel effect of illuminating the vessel using the vessel itself to disperse the light.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.